


In a world without you

by Palizinha



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, but thought that would make for a fun short story, not exactly how my KH3 ending thoughts go, post kh3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 07:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11709555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: ...I'll dream of you.





	In a world without you

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't how I expect KH3 to end, but assuming someone succeeds at reaching Kingdom Hearts and reshaping the world, I can see Xehanort doing so, but Sora being able to stop him and having to reshape the world in his place. And it's like Sora to sacrifice his own existence, to make a world where he doesn't exist, if it means making sure everyone he cares about will be safe in the new world.
> 
> Assume even characters that "shouldn't have existed" are there somewhere, but Sora has been erased from existence in order to manage to do what.
> 
> But as we know since Chain of Memories, it's impossible to fully erase a memory, and even in the new world, everyone knows, in some level, that their lives are different from what they should be.

It didn’t happen often - at least compared to a few months ago, when it first began. But Riku would look at his hand, or at the horizon, and a weird feeling came to him.

It was like how fuzzy his memories seemed when he tried to think about how long he had known Kairi. He knew she’d been there his whole life, and every memory of his childhood included her, as far back as he could remember.

But there was always a feeling, on the back of his mind, that that wasn’t true.

And he felt guilty about it, because it wasn’t like he wanted Kairi to have ever not been there. But it was still where his mind went, sometimes.

“Kairi,” Riku started, he had debated with himself for a while, about whether to bring that feeling up to her. “I…”

But she turned to look up at him from where she was sitting on the pier, and suddenly his courage left him, and he just sat by her side instead.

“Riku, is there something wrong?” Kairi looked worried, and Riku felt a pang of guilt at what he’s about to say.

“Do you ever feel like… there’s something wrong with your memories?” _‘Do you ever feel like there’s someone who isn’t here but should be? Because as much as I adore your friendship, it’s like there’s a part of it, a part of me, that is just missing.’_

Kairi didn’t answer for a while, but looking at her, Riku could tell she knew exactly what he was talking about.

“Sometimes I dream of our childhood, and I see the face of a boy. He’s smiling at me and you are, too. And whenever that happens, I wake up and for a moment I feel happier than I think I’ve been in months.” Kairi finally said, and while Riku couldn’t say that had ever happened to him, during that moment, it was like his thoughts gave an image to Kairi's dreams.

And for that brief moment - and he couldn’t even recall the face afterwards - it was like… a part of his heart he didn’t know was missing was suddenly there again.

And then it was gone, but now he knew it should be there. That there was an explanation for how empty the Islands felt now, even though everyone he knew from childhood was there.

“If both of us feel like there’s something missing, that means there is, right?” Riku asked, suddenly getting up and staring at the sky.

He felt Kairi’s hand find his and looked at her, and he knew the determined expression to find out the truth he was seeing on her face was mirrored on his.

That boy - he was important. To both of them. Riku knew that. He didn’t know who he was, or why he wasn’t there (even on their memories). But he had to figure it out, and he knew he could, especially if he had Kairi by his side.

They’d find him, wherever he was.


End file.
